


EXTREMELY IMPORTANT THIS WILL CHANGE THE FUTURE OF DESTIEL

by LiteralCancerTM



Series: Crack Fictions [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, M/M, Moose, Pie, Squirrel - Freeform, bean - Freeform, burn - Freeform, hot secs, more pi, very hot sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: ^^





	EXTREMELY IMPORTANT THIS WILL CHANGE THE FUTURE OF DESTIEL

So won dey a b0i celled Case wiz mking A π (pi) 4 anuther b0i named Bean. Thay waz both prtty b0is. And so Case sed Bean was hansome. So then anuther b01 calld Mous sed "ye hes hansum beecuz if 3some and 4some meen secs w/ that meny ppl, hes handsome!”

'HOT' Casse yell bc he 4got teh wrd Burn bc hes rlly dum.

Been was so :( he cri and crid butt than its all butter baecuase teh 3.14 woz dun. It was a nUmmy cherey wun. Deen rlly licked it and then sum1 (Mosse) stoled it!

Than CAss's pwr levle was ovr 9000! He hurted moooooose fr teh π bc Baen wasnt dun chooing it.

Than esaC nd Been engaged in very hot coitus.

**Author's Note:**

> bich u thot


End file.
